<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>conversion by nonbinaryezrabridger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177946">conversion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger'>nonbinaryezrabridger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stargate trope bingo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Gen, don’t copy to other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While messing around with ancient equipment, Rodney hits a button and accidentally turns Ronon into a snake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronon Dex &amp; Teyla Emmagan &amp; Rodney McKay &amp; John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stargate trope bingo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>conversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the animal transformation square on my stargate trope bingo</p>
<p>this has like zero plot and is really just team fluff lol</p>
<p>tw for this story: mentions of blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------</p>
<p>“Rodney, we’ve been here an hour.”</p>
<p>Complains John, an edge of a whine to his voice. He pacing around the ancient lab, hands cradling his gun in an easy grip. Rodney, sitting at a console, looks up to glare at him and snarls back:</p>
<p>“Yes, well the Ancients didn’t exactly put labels on their equipment.” </p>
<p>With that, Rodney jabs a finger at the control board. There’s a loud zap and a brief flash of light. John blinks away the afterimage and looks around at his team. Rodney, at the console, Teyla leaning against a table next to him, Ronon---</p>
<p>Ronon is gone.</p>
<p>“Guys, where’s Ronon?”</p>
<p>John takes a step closer to the pile of clothes where ronon used to be. There’s a faint shifting of the cloth, as if there’s something inside. A moment later, a very large snake pops it’s head up out of the shirt, tongue flicking out to taste the air. John curses and aims, but doesn’t fire, especially when Rodney starts speaking:</p>
<p>“Woah, woah wait. Don’t shoot.”</p>
<p>John watches the snake and it watches him back with dark, shining eyes. He speaks to Rodney without taking his eyes off it:</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to, but may I ask why?“</p>
<p>Rodney lets out a long sigh, obviously not happy with the situation.</p>
<p>“The console is telling me “transformation complete”. Which leads me to believe, that---”</p>
<p>He gestures at the snake, which slowly turns it’s head from John to Rodney.</p>
<p>“---is Ronon.”</p>
<p>John feels the urge to sigh as well. It’s fantastical to think that Ronon could have been turned into a snake. But where the Ancients are concerned, anything is possible. John’s going to choose to believe Rodney. He lowers the gun and says:</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m going to try and pick him up, and if he bites me, I'm blaming you, Rodney.”</p>
<p>Rodney rolls his eyes and complains:</p>
<p>“Oh yes, because everything is my fault.”</p>
<p>Teyla, who would normally intervene in the bickering, is too busy watching John approach the snake. He has a hand extended and is trying his best to look non threatening. He speaks softly  as he gets closer:</p>
<p>“Hey there snake, that's a nice snake, just gonna pick you up, how does that sound?”</p>
<p>Rodney snorts and quips:</p>
<p>“He’s not a dog.”</p>
<p>John shoots him a glare before inching the last few steps forwards, his fingers just barely touching the curve of the snake’s side. The snake is continuing to watch him, but makes no other moves. John breathes out:</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>And starts to curl his hand under the snake to pick it up. The snake hisses, but doesn’t resist. John carefully gets his second hand under the bulk of its body before lifting it up and cradling the large bundle to his chest. He looks around the room then, confusedly, and asks:</p>
<p>“Okay, what do I do now?”</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>John steps through the gate, coming face to face with Elizabeth. She eyes the snake wrapped around Sheppard’s arms and raises an eyebrow, saying:</p>
<p>“Would you like to explain?”</p>
<p>He shifts his hold as the snake squirms, turning to look at Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“We believe Ronon may have been turned into this snake by an ancient device. Rodney and Teyla stayed behind to work on the device, figure out how to reverse the process, but I thought maybe I should bring Ronon back to get checked out.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth gives the snake a doubtful look, but nods and says:</p>
<p>“Very well, let’s call the doctor.”</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>“I’m a doctor, not a bloody vet!”</p>
<p>Ronon, in snake form, is sitting on a bed in the infirmary, head swaying back and forth as he watches the argument. John throws him a look before pleading:</p>
<p>“Come on Doc, can’t you at least look him over?”</p>
<p>Carson huffs but approaches the snake hesitantly as he says:</p>
<p>“Aye, I can, but the most I'll be able to tell you is whether he’s bleeding or not.”</p>
<p>The doctor approaches the snake, looking a bit nervous, and asks:</p>
<p>“He doesn’t bite, does he?”</p>
<p>John shrugs.</p>
<p>“Not so far, he hasn’t.”</p>
<p>Carson throws him an alarmed look, but by then his hand is already in range of the snake. Ronon curls around the hand, climbing up the doctor’s forearm. Carson twists and turns him, checking him over, Ronon watching Carson with those dark eyes the whole time. Still, the snake is surprisingly sedate, which John takes as a sign it’s really Ronon and not some random snake. Carson sets the snake down and steps back, saying:</p>
<p>“As far as I can tell, he’s fine. But I have no idea what the long term effects could be. All I can recommend is that he be turned back to human as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>John steps closer to the bed and holds his hand out, Ronon eagerly wrapping around his arm and using it to climb upwards. He says:</p>
<p>“That’s what we’re hoping for, Doc. Thanks for checking him over.”</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>John steps back through the gate, Ronon having settled in wrapped around his neck. Rodeny looks up at their arrival and snarls:</p>
<p>“Why are you wearing Ronon as a scarf?”</p>
<p>John shrugs and bites back:</p>
<p>“He chose to crawl up my arm and around my neck.”</p>
<p>Teyla suggests from the far side of the room:</p>
<p>“Perhaps he enjoys your warmth.”</p>
<p>John makes a noncommittal noise and says:</p>
<p>“As long as he’s happy. Tell me, how close are we to reversing this? If it takes much longer I’m going to have to find something to feed him.”</p>
<p>Rodney take the opportunity to gripe:</p>
<p>“Oh so ‘we’re’ fixing this are we? Because here I thought I was the one doing all the work.”</p>
<p>John snarls:</p>
<p>“Rodney...”</p>
<p>Rodney throws up his hands and says:</p>
<p>“I need ten more minutes.”</p>
<p>John nods and gives Ronon a pat as he leans against the wall to wait.  Teyla comes over and begins gently petting the snake, stoking from his head down. Right on time, Rodney goes:</p>
<p>“Aha!”</p>
<p>John asks:</p>
<p>“Is it ready?”</p>
<p>Rodney nods and gestures at a spot on the floor:</p>
<p>“Put him right there.”</p>
<p>John struggles to untangle ronon from his neck, but manages to set him on the floor and step back. Rodney hits a button and there’s another flash. When John looks again, there’s Ronon kneeling on the floor. He looks up, confused, and asks:</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>Jon gives him a grin and steps closer to pat him on the back:</p>
<p>“It’s a long story...”</p>
<p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>